Due to the logistical complexities of unpacking and shipping, a main supplier of goods will often provide a discount if a buyer purchases case quantities of goods. For example, if a product comes twelve to a case, a supplier might give a five percent discount for each case purchased as opposed to the same number purchased as single quantities.
At the same time, some customers interested in purchasing goods are not allowed to purchase goods direct from the main supplier. Suppliers often restrict direct purchasers to those having a unique relationship with the supplier, such as those buying a large volume of goods or those with consistently high sales volumes. In those situations, the direct purchasers then may supply several other customers with goods.
The direct purchaser usually desires to purchase products in case quantities whenever possible in order to obtain a case discount offered by the supplier. However, if the direct purchaser supplies to a number of smaller or down-line customers, he may obtain several orders for products that are not in case quantities. Therefore, to obtain the case discount, the direct purchaser must consolidate the orders from the various customers in order to determine if a case discount is available. If the direct purchaser is processing numerous orders from many other customers, the direct purchaser may have great difficulty consolidating the order, and thus would not be able to take full advantage of case discounts, thereby increasing the cost of the goods to all customers.
A system and method for consolidating orders whereby the direct purchaser could automatically consolidate orders from other customers is thus highly desirable.